HACK Twilight Dreams
by NiuWang
Summary: During the time R:2 had just been released. CC Corp created this 'NEW' version of the popular MMORPG 'The World' a while after the huge fire at the Cyber Connect Building.They lost all previous data due ro the fire.We bring back a hero of old to the New.
1. A new beginning

**_.HACK/_ _Twilight Dreams_**

_**Written/ October 10,2010**_

_**Author(s)/ The Rebirth Society**_

_**/Disclaimer/**_

_**This Fan Fiction is in no affilitation with the .HACK no way is this story related to the .HACK series, and please note that this Fan Fiction is purely made for entertainment purposes.**_

_**_Chapter One_**_

_**/A New Beginning/**_

Looking at the computer screen,waiting for the installation processes to finish. She was sitting there in her black office chair inside her apartment living room,spinning around humming to herself quietly until she heard a _"Ping!". _"Hmm?.." slowly she turned around facing the screen of her Altimit OS, she looked towards her mail station and it showed '1NEW' above it. "A new message? From who?" she quiclkly opened her Mail Station, "It can't be... Mimiru!" she said, then moved the moved over to the message and opened it.

**Sender: Mimiru**

** To: Tsukasa**

** Subject: Hello.**

"_**Hey Tsukasa, long time no talk huh? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while, I've been busy with school and all studying. I have one question though, have you bought the new version of 'The World' and installed it yet? Well, I heard it was supposed to be better than the original, which people now refer to as 'R:1', but I don't believe so. Just to let you know I just finished installing it so when you finish creating your character , let's meet up in Mac Anu okay?"**_

_** ~ Mimiru~**_

She looked at the mail and read it over again, smiling to see that Mimiru didn't forget about after replying to Mimiru's email, she checked the installation progress which was now completed. She clicked 'ok' and then a small window opened on the screen telling her to create her account or log in. She didn't try to log in because she remembered the huge fire at the CC Corp Headquarters a while back. She clicked 'Create User Account' and filled out all the information that she believed was necessary and finshed her registration.

When she was done she saw that she had another email from Mimiru, quickly she opened it and replied to the message, then on her Atlimit OS screen searched for 'The World R:2' Icon and selected it. It brought up the loading process box that all Online Games had, then the screen turned black to reveal a giant sword and some BGM. On the main menu there were three options, 'Log-In', 'Official Website', and 'The Official BBS'. She chose 'Log-In' and entered her username and password.

Then she was brought to the 'Character Creation' process, in which she had to go throught several steps in order to finish her creation. First was to name her character, in which she named "Tsukasa".Second she had to choose a gender and race, in which she chose "MALE" and "Human". Then she had to choose her class,which took quite some time because she was looking for the "Wavemaster" class,but could not find it so she chose the closest thing to it, which was "WARLOCK". Finally, she had to design him, she tried to start off with one of the recommended then customized it, giving him a white and brown robe, and as she had on her original "Tsukasa" from 'R:1' a brown hat. She gave him white hair and hazel eyes and a red tribal mark on both cheeks.

To her it some what looked like her original "Tsukasa" and she was happy with that. She tried to make him look as much like the original so that when her and Mimiru meet up, she might recognize her immediately.. Now that she was done checking him over making sure she liked what she saw, she clicked 'Create' and then the screen turned dark. The words 'Welcome to The World" appeared on the screen,then an Image of 'The Eternal City Mac Anu' appeared in the background. On the bottom right corner it said 'THE WORLD', plus the words "LOADING".

The loading took about a minute or so, which wasn't too long for Tsukasa, whom had on her Micro Monical Display better known as M2D by most. When Tsukasa ordered 'The World R:2' Cyber Connect Corporation said the anyone who pre-ordered it would get a special gift, and apparently this was it. They said that the Micro Monical Display would increase the players experience in 'The World R:2' because they didn't need one of the huge generators like they did back in the 'R:1' days. In the package that she received it in, there was a note saying here is your special gift letting them know that it was a new invention and to give them feedback before they released it in 2 months.

Tsukasa knew that this was the beginning of a new journey in 'The World'. She just hoped that there were no bugs like there were in 'The World R:1'. Now that she looks back, it all seems to be a long time ago,which it was. It all had happened back in the year 2007, when what is known as the "First Network Crisis" happened. Memories were flowing through her mind, until the BGM of Mac Anu began to play and she started to focuse in on the new graphics.

Tsukasa was shocked at what she saw as she warped in from the Chaos Gate which was located inside the Dome in the Root Town Mac Anu. In front of her were two kiosks, one fore saving the players progress and a small item shop for players who were getting ready to warp in to an area. Excitied she quickly ran out the door, not missing any detail. Down the long path leading to a flight of two stairs, she looked out to the body of water, "Amazing!" she thought to herself. Making sure she didn't fall down the flight of stairs she looked forward for a split second then began to not pay attention again and ended up bumping into another player who was also admiring the graphics.

"Ouch, hey watch where your going!" the female PC shouted, shaking her fists at Tsuakasa, "Uh..Umm, sorry.." Tsukasa said apologetically. As a natural reaction she looked at the PC's information and saw her name. "Mimiru" is what it read and Tsukasa, got wide eyed due to her shock at bumping into her friend soon after logging into 'The World'.

Unable to contain her excitement Tsukasa screamed, "Mimiru!" he began to laugh and dance due to the fact that she had found her friend. Automatically recognizing the voice Mimiru smiled and shouted, "Tsukasa!I missed you!" then automatically joined the dancing. Soon after their little reunion, they walked around exploring the new Mac Anu. As they did so, they talked about things that had happened after they had both retired from 'R:1'. They then headed towards the Mercenary District which had all the Weapon Shops, and saw the Quest Shop on the way, "Hey Mimiru, why not do a Quest together?" Tsukasa suggested since they were passing by the Quest Shop anyways.

After choosing their quest and exploring the rest of Mac Anu, they went back to the Dome and checked their quest information. "Well, we have to go to 'Delta: Peaceful Leading Freedom' all we have to do is get the treasure and defeat the boss." Mimiru stated as Tsukasa came back from the item sho kiosk. "Well, let's go!" Tsukasa said, entering the word and warping off before Mimiru could say something.

Letting out a sigh, she realized that Tsukasa changed a lot over the amazed her at how much she really her moment of thought she realized that Tsukasa was already gone, "Oh Crap! I forgot about Tsukasa." she said aloud and ran towards the Chaos Gate and entered the area words.

**Sender: SyronxLight**

**To: Reader**

**Subject:/Authors Notes/**

**This is my very first .HACK Fan Fiction. I'm always thinking of ways to bring he old .HACK characters into the newer series(.HACK/ROOTS is over) and I had originally planned on bringing Haseo into .HACK/ LiNK, but realized he's already in it just like Tsukasa and Subaru(Major Spoiler if you haven't read it yet.). So I decided to bring my favorite character Tsukasa into .HACK/ROOTS and .Hack/G.U, where Haseo exists. Please be sure to review, No Flaming please. Constructive Criticism is appreciated**

**I'm also looking for a Beta Reader and a person I could use as a resource for any Information on .HACK/.G.U to get the names of side-quests,armor,weapons,attacks and spells, etc.. It would be highly appreciated, because when I write I have several other things going on at the same time so my lack of Quest,Armor,Weapon,Spell knowledge is quite frankly low. So 'If' your willing to spend some your time to do so for me, once again as I said before, I would highly appreciate it.**

**Also I will try to bring as many .HACK/SIGN Characters back, including Sora! I know how many people who have seen the original .HACK love him, so I will bring him back. All in due time though. **

** ~SyronxLight~**


	2. On We Go!

.HACK/ Twilight Dreams

Chapter Two

On We Go!

After having run ahead of Mimiru, Tsukasa had found herself already on the 3rd floor of the Water Fall Caverns. She had gained about a level or two, fighting all these goblins, which was somewhat annoying to her. It's a level 3 area after all, what else could a player like her expect? While running through the caverns, Tsukasa was checking the area map for any unexplored areas, but soon found out that there were non except for a spot that must have lead to the boss and the temple.

As she came closer to the area which lead to the boss, after running through various rooms, Tsukasa hid behind a wall inside the hall surrounded by water falls, and saw a giant ogre-like monster that had a giant cannon for an arm, "Maybe I shouldn't have run ahead of Mimiru…" she mumbled to herself, scratching the back of her head. Shortly afterwards Tsukasa heard a faint voice from deep inside the caverns behind her. Although it was faint,it did not at all sound happy.

"Aaah! Tsukasa!" the voice yelled. It was coming from a bunch of pebbles and dust in the air inside the caverns. As it came closer a full body apparition appeared, it was Mimiru. "Uh..oh…She looks mad." Tsukasa thought to herself as a bead of sweat fell down the side of her forehead. Finally, Mimiru came to a halt right in front of Tsukasa, gasping for air. Apparently she had just came from the first 2 floors of the dungeon.

"Really Tsukasa, you couldn't leave one monster NOT ONE MONSTER for me to gain experience points from! Not to mention you ran ahead of me, I mean what's up with that we're a team, inside a Party together! Now how am I supposed to gain any ex…." As she almost finished her sentence, she saw Tsukasa pointing at something in the next room, "T-Th-That's t-the b-b-boss!" Mimiru said shakingly pointing at the giant monster, gawking at its tremendous size.

Tsukasa nodded in confirmation of Mimiru statement hen began walking ahead of her again. Shortly after she said, "This should help you catch up, right?" turning back to look at her friend, grinning as if it helped the situation any.

Still unsure if someone 'her' level should take on a level 3 monster that looked like a level 5 was a good idea, Mimiru followed Tsukasa inside the room while checking her items list, "What! No it can't be EMPTY!" she shouted after realizing that she had forgotten to stock up on items before setting off. Tsukasa who was still in front of her turned and raised an eyebrow asking what was wrong.

X-X-X

"Haaagh!" she screamed bringing the final blow, knocking down the boss with that one beautifully performed slash. As she landed, she looked up and saw that she had just gained two levels from defeating the area boss. "Yes, now I'm level 3! Thank you so much Tsukasa!" Mimiru said running over to Tsukasa who was just standing there smiling. "All I did was heal you with my items, that's all." Tsukasa said chuckling at he over excited friend.

The two friends then headed towards the entrance of the beast temple,that held the treasure and the Beast Statue. Apparently inside this temple was the Beast Statue of "Folset-The god of Law". Underneath his statue was the temple treasure, which quite frankly wasn't of any use to Mimiru who had opened the chest. Especially since it was a Grimoire, a type of spell book that Warlocks like Tsukasa used.

"Here you take it Tsukasa!" Mimiru said handing it over to Tsukasa cheerfully and willing to get that thing out of her items list. Tsukasa accepted the gift and quickly equipped it, soon after seeing that it was in range for a player her level. Then they both started to walk towards the Warp Gate that lead back to Mac Anu, just until Tsukasa swore she had heard something from deep inside the caves. Mimiru noticed that her friend was not behind her and turned around to look and saw Tsukasa standing there, "What is it Tsukasa?" she asked walking behind her,putting a hand on Tsukasa left shoulder. Tsukasa remained silent still looking behind her,but then proceeded towards the warp gate.

Having just warped back inside the Dome, Tsukasa and Mimiru were surrounded by a bunch of players. Trying to walk through but couldn't get anywhere Tsukasa walked over to a player and asked, "What's going on?". The player she asked was a black and white beast folk from the Tu Tribe. He turned around after hearing someone say something only to see Tsukasa realizing she had just asked a question, "This? I'm not supposed to tell,but we are filming a 'The World Movie', nobody is supposed to know so keep you trap shut!" he whispered then quickly turned around to make sure nobody heard him say anything.

"Gee, well that was quite weird." Mimiru said bluntly before he ran off towards a group of must've been the people in charge of all of this,but Mimiru could care less, as for Tsukasa, she was in her own little world. It took a couple of minutes for Tsukasa to snap out of it so that they could proceed on towards the quest shop to turn in their they walked out,down the long path that lead to a flight of stairs,and turned towards the quest shop and turned it in,recieving their reward after waiting for an NPC to arrive.

"What are we going to do with this? It's useless to me." Mimiru said,looking down at their Repth Scroll, "Let's sell it!" she decided without consulting Tsukasa who immediately stopped her and took it, "Let's give it away to a player who needs it." Tsukasa suggested walking over to a level 1 player. As she turned around she saw Mimiru pouting because she wasn't able to sell kit and make some money.

Two more hours had passed by and they had just came back from an area. "Well, looks like I gotta go. Later Tsukasa!" Mimiru said soon after warping back in. "By Mimiru." Tsukasa said waving at her friend who was surrounded by a ring of blue light,showing she was logging off from 'The World'.Tsukasa then decided she should log off from 'The World' as walked over to the Save Shop to save her progress,then took off her M2D and set it on her desk...'Meow'

**Sender: SyronxLight **

**To: Reader**

**Subject:/Authors Notes/**

**I would like to thank Jenette Enduro for the helpful information concerning the names of the actual characters. Also whoever that person who submitted the form on my website. Anyways, I know that you say that Haseo is Sora, even though he is, I still intend on bringing him back,but as not Ryou, but as someone else. So thanks for the Reviews and I will try, to upload as often as I can! I'm quite the busy character you know!**

**If you happen to find any other information that you think might be useful to my fan fiction then please don't hesitate to send me a message with that very information. Once again I would like to thank Jenette Enduro for the useful information.**

** ~SxL Signing Out~**


End file.
